An electronic device such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral may include a communication device such as a communication interface that can execute a wireless data communication with an external electronic device such as a personal computer. Meanwhile, depending on the laws of the country in which the communication device is used, radio wave transmission condition, such as the frequency or the radio wave field intensity, may be restricted. In connection with this, there is known a communication device that can set the transmission condition for the radio wave transmitted from the communication device, based on positional information of the communication device obtained from a GPS satellite (see PTL 1).